


The New Guy

by virusq



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Ewoks, Gen, Long Live the SWEU, Pranks, Senile old pilots, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebel pilots are known for certain initiation rituals, which may or may not involve stuffed Ewoks. Yub yub, Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for pilot fic for my birthday. Someone left me a fic prompt (Unfinished fic? Ficlet). Thank you, Anon!
> 
> "BB-8 tootles over to Poe with a stuffed Ewok in his arms. Poe is, at first, very confused."

BB-8 is known for bringing home strays, but this is the first time the droid has brought gifts.

“BB-8, what’s this?” Poe surveys the hanger for suspects before kneeling to inspect the droid’s prize. “Got a secret admirer?”

BB-8 chirps a negative, then peels off in a series of excited squeaks, punctuated by proffering the toy ewok.

“For me?” Poe accepts the offering tentatively. The hairy mass has seen better days; utility tape covers most joints and the tiny flightsuit smells oddly like nerf steaks. 

BB-8 grunts a short response.

Poe squints, unsure if he’s heard his friend correctly. “From _who_?”

An older man chuckles from behind him. Poe leaps up and tucks the doll behind his back, in a quick gesture of mock professionalism. 

The greying man before him is vaguely familiar; he’s seen him shamelessly flirting with the civilians (are they still civs in the Resistance?) in the mess hall. 

It’s also admittedly difficult to forget the man’s outfit – The pale beige uniform, dotted with yellow starbirds, drapes from the man’s broad shoulders like garish plumage.

“Now that was an impressive maneuver,” the man jibes. The grey in the man’s hair contrasts sharply with the baby-faced smile.

Poe arches an eyebrow. “Sir?”

“Janson! Please.” Wes shoos the honorific away with a pained look. “The droid says you’re the best pilot in the Resistance. Colonel Kettch wanted to see for himself.”

“Colonel Kettch?” Poe isn’t familiar with any personnel by that name, and he’s good with names. He is beginning to sense Snap’s insubordination all over the scenario. The skin around his right eye crinkles with suspicion. “Sir – Janson – If my qualifications are in question –”

BB-8 wiggles in place and chuffs at Poe’s defensive maneuver. Poe spares his wingman a glance.

“Kettch is … an _Ewok_?” Poe looks to Janson for confirmation, then slowly reveals the stuffed toy. “A … _stuffed_ Ewok?”

BB-8 tweets and rapidly shifts his gaze from the toy to Janson.

Janson beams.

Poe considers the situation and crosses his arms, expertly maintaining a gruff exterior while simultaneously hugging a stuffed animal. He studies the older man, searching for any hint of malice or general insanity. He’s heard stories…

BB-8 nudges him.

“I would be honored to demonstrate my qualifications for the Colonel.” Poe considers his words. “ _Yub yub, jeerota._ ”

“Great!” Janson claps his palms together in approval. With a youthful spring in his step, he loops an arm in Poe’s. “You’ll fit right in.”

“That’s Wes Janson, right?” Poe asks, keeping pace with the man as he gravitates toward the promise of food and banter. “Of the Tierfon Yellow Aces?”

“Guilty as charged.”

Poe smiles. “Any dirt on Testor?”

Janson’s grin turns positively wicked.

BB-8 giggles.


End file.
